Sleep
by Totsu Geki
Summary: Something has been wrong with Gin-san lately... it's all because of that stupid dream! How is Hijikata supposed to comfort his lover when he's all down in the dumps and drowning in his past? What is he afraid of... that idiot... Rated T for emo content. Will end in two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Against the faded gray color of the sky, the ripped flags continued to ripple weakly.

One stood alone in the center of the battlefield. Printed into the red eyes, were partners one after another lying in pools of blood. Spreading both hands, the nauseating smell of blood covered his entire body.

_You can't protect anyone._

Harsh words echoed in his ears, causing him to press his hands against them, hoping to block all sound out, but every single word and sentence was like the sound of a drum roll, attacking his heart again and again.

_Kaala..._

An enemy warrior suddenly stood up in front of him, the staggering pace was unbelievably, but solidly, walking towards himself. That murderous aura, and the samurai sword in his hand which was dripping with blood were both daunting.

In the blink of an eye, The knife in his own hands had already rammed itself through the enemy's chest.

_"__You can't protect anyone._"

The man looked up at him, it was Hijikata's face...

Fear has broken his indifferent expression, the repentant shaking of his knees did not allow him to stand firmly. Backing away, he noticed that beside him were bodies of familiar faces...

_"Gin-san... didn't you say you were going to protect us?"_

Voices echoed around him, oppressing his lungs, enabling his breathing.

_"Because you're a demon, you are the White Yasha which everyone is afraid of."_


	2. Entering Sleep

Opening his eyes, the morning sun was just rising outside the window. Gasping and clutching his chest, capsules of sweat fell upon his quilt. "... A dream..." his whole body was obviously tired, but he still could not afford to sleep... the strong smell of blood seemed to linger on his hand... he did not want to get caught in a dream again.

* * *

The streets of Edo at night, the lively scene of people coming and going, but for some reason, there was no sign of that guy who would randomly walk around on the street as if he had all the time in the world. "Hijikata-san, what are you looking at?" Okita asked while pointing a cannon straight at Hijikata's head.

"If you want to ask something just ask it! Don't take the cannon out!"

"Why so angry? Scared of being found out that you're thinking of Boss, ah?"

He merely replied with a "che" and took out a pack of cigarettes, turning his head away from Okita on purpose as if he were hiding something. _I__... how could I__... towards that kind of guy..._ "Isn't this Hijikata-san and Okita-san?" The person who appeared in front them was the guy who wore glasses, who often appeared next to the silver-haired guy.

"You're from the Yorozuya..."

"Yes, I'm Shinpachi."

"How come Perm's not with you?" Hijikata looked around, he really could not see him anywhere at all.

"Do you mean Gin-san? He..."

* * *

_Dadadadadadada- _the short sounds of running were exceptionally clear along the way to his home. _What am I doing..._ he muttered a "che" under his breath once moe before struggling even harder to run forward faster.

_"Hijikata-san... may I half-ask you to come do something...? Gin-san, he... recently, seems to be physically uncomfortable, he wanted me to come out for a while with Kagura-chan before going back home. Although he told us not to worry about him... but seeing how he was, it feels really hard to calm down and leave him that way... so can you please help me go and see him?"  
_

"Hey! Perm! ..." no one answered the door even after two knocks, he turned the handle to find that the door was not locked, since no one noticed him he'll just have to go in. He did not expect to see a messy living room with JUMP and snacks all over the floor... **(A/N: *sweat drops*)**

"Ah? Oh, it's you?" That lazy voice emerged from a spot next to the pile of trash.

"Perm, why you... eh..." just when Hijikata walked over and was about to give him a piece of mind, a touching scene revealed itself before him; warped silver hair, a lazy expression, his white bathrobe falling apart revealing his pale shoulders with his chest exposed, and those long legs that could not be covered even he wanted to...

"What? What are you looking at?"

Hijikata, who was staring at Gintoki with a goofy look on his face snapped out of it after being questioned by said drool subject, "N-n-... nothing... weren't you physically uncomfortable or something? From what I see, you're still alive and well, well?"

"Of course I'm still alive." A calm tone, plain like usual, but his voice... sounded so sad. His gaze flashed towards Gintoki's bedroom, the linen and pillows were neatly folded and piled on top of one another. "What do you want? If nothing, then kindly show yourself to the door!"

"Che!" Hijikata marched forward and grabbed Gintoki's face, using a gentleness that he definitely wouldn't have shown in normal situations as he stroked his cheeks. "Did something happen?" Black eyes met red, that lazy expression remained unfazed however, but no words came out of his opened mouth, he simply stared at Hijikata's face. "How many days have you not slept? Did something happen?" Just these simple lines were enough to break Gintoki's act, he thought it would be over after a few days, he thought he wouldn't even bother to come find him, he thought he wouldn't be found out.

_"You can't protect anyone." _Remembering the scene in his dream, his hands started to shake involuntarily... _I can't say it... _Hijikata watched the silent man in front of him, he was obviously afraid but he couldn't explain properly either, he felt helpless. The least he could do was gently tugged him into a hug, lightly stroking his soft silver hair.

"It's okay if you don't want to say it, I'll just stay by your side."

"You! ...T-that..." he felt like pushing him away but he just couldn't.

"Don't worry, if anything happens, I'll protect you." He stopped his actions and felt heat rushing to his cheeks... lifting his head to look at Hijikata's face, seeing him red-faced was quite a rare sight. "I like you, so I'll definitely protect you..."

"Puff!" Looking at Hijikata's twisted expression, Gintoki couldn't help laughing out loud. His mood... seemed to have lightened considerably, maybe?

"How dare you laugh! I'm trying to seriously...?!"

Gintoki had dove into Hijikata's chest, "Falling in love with me is dangerous, ya know! I'm not gonna take responsibility if you starting regretting it later!" _The smell of cigarettes on Hijikata... seemed to have covered up the smell of blood on me..._

"I won't regret it! If I hadn't fallen in love with you, then I'd regret it...?" Hijikata looked down to see that the other man had fallen asleep already, even though he wasn't finished talking, but looking at his sleeping face... oh, well. "Good night, Gintoki."_  
_


End file.
